<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Do you know how great my life is? by sonofcoul_lives</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25680700">Do you know how great my life is?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonofcoul_lives/pseuds/sonofcoul_lives'>sonofcoul_lives</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(posted at least), Domestic Fluff, F/F, Falsettos References, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I have like 12 buddie wips and this is the first thing i post haha, Inspired by Music, Musical References, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Beta Read, Writer's Block, also Tracie in Falsettos??? chefs kiss, just some karen and hen, ok I'll stop now haha, so i thought it was funny that this song can be used in this way</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:46:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25680700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonofcoul_lives/pseuds/sonofcoul_lives</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey,” Hen gave her wife a small smile and walked over to her, leaving her bag on the floor by the door.<br/>“How was your shift?” Karen asked.<br/>“It was wonderful,” Hen leaned forward and shared a quick kiss with Karen, “For the first time in months, nobody died.”</p>
<p>AKA I couldn’t help but think of these two while listening to Falsettos</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Henrietta "Hen" Wilson/Karen Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Do you know how great my life is?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hopefully this isn't too ooc, I was listening to falsettos and wrote this to try and get out of writer’s block haha</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hen walked into her and Karen’s house with a smile and pep in her step, despite her long shift she just finished.</p>
<p>“Hey, honey.” Karen greeted her from the entryway to the dining area, her hair pushed back with a headband and already wearing her pajamas and robe.</p>
<p>“Hey,” Hen gave her wife a small smile and walked over to her, leaving her bag on the floor by the door.</p>
<p>“How was your shift?” Karen asked.</p>
<p>“It was wonderful,” Hen leaned forward and shared a quick kiss with Karen, “For the first time in months, nobody died.”</p>
<p>“Yay…?” Karen raised an eyebrow at Hen’s wording, turning on her heel to continue her task of taking the dinner plates from the table to the sink.</p>
<p>“There were just heart attacks and gallstones,” Hen started her happy rant as she followed her wife to gather the cups and follow her into the kitchen, “Light bulbs up the ass,”</p>
<p>Karen let out a laugh at that, “Really?”</p>
<p>Hen laughed as well, “Yeah.”</p>
<p>Hen continued as her wife shook her head, a small smile on her face.</p>
<p>“Fake appendicitis, which was <em> gas </em> . Which <em> I </em> diagnosed. People overdosed and <em> I saved them </em>.” Hen placed the cups next to the sink and placed a hand on her wife’s hip.</p>
<p>“I saved young people, old people. One priest and one high school principal! Saving lives I feel invincible! Yes, I do.” Hen leaned forward to share another kiss with her wife.</p>
<p>“Do you know how great my life is?” Hen asked Karen, a hand snaking up to rub against her wife’s back.</p>
<p>Karen rolled her eyes and kissed Hen again.</p>
<p>“Do you know how great my life is?” Hen asked again, holding Karen’s hand and twirling her while adding, “Saving lives, and loving <em> you </em>.”</p>
<p>Karen huffed as she went back to the table to fix the chairs.</p>
<p>“You save lives and I’m told mars is a snooze fest, how am I supposed to deal with that?” Karen said under her breath.</p>
<p>“Do you know how great my life is?” Hen asked, filling the sink with water to do the dishes, choosing to let that comment slide for now and instead show her love to her wife and have their serious discussion later.</p>
<p>“Yes, I <em> know </em> how great your life is.” Karen grumbled, still with her back to Hen.</p>
<p>“Do you know how great my life is?” Hen asked again, stopping the water and walking over to her wife.</p>
<p>“Yes, <em> I know </em>-” Karen stopped talking as Hen hugged her from behind.</p>
<p>Hen wrapped her arms around Karen so that she could twirl her by her hips so they were facing each other, holding her wife close.</p>
<p>“Do you know how great my life is?” Hen asked softly, leaning her forehead against Karen’s.</p>
<p>“Yes, I know how great your life is-” Karen smiled softly at her wife as she let out her puppy eyes.</p>
<p>“Saving lives and-” Hen started and then Karen joined in so they spoke together, “<em>loving you </em>.”</p>
<p>Karen rolled her eyes fondly and leaned her lips forward to meet with her wife’s.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos and comments are appreciated! Thank you for reading :)</p>
<p>I’m starting up my tumblr again with 9-1-1 content, so if anyone wants to hit me up I'm 'phillip-sonofcoul'!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>